


Realizations I

by Jaycren



Series: Fatewoven Timeline [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycren/pseuds/Jaycren
Summary: All things sing. Some louder then others, some across universes and some sing one song that only another can hear. Only another can answer and keep the melody of all things going. So that all things can be renewed. So that All Things can continue. When all sing, all are blessed. On until the end of all things, which really just begins the song again. For none can silence the song forever.Part of the Fate Woven Timeline.





	1. Crazy Love - Fluttershy: According to You By Orianthi

**Author's Note:**

> The song is done to the tune of According to You By Orrianthi I am in no way using copyrighted material nor am I challenging her copyright I merely set a poem to the lyrical and syllable count of that song. All other things that belong to their owner belong to their owner not me I only own the idea and concept and the rewording of the song into this poem. Nothing else. So welcome to Act One of the Fatewoven Timeline

Fluttershy dreamed, the voices of those who had put her down, thought she was to weak to defend herself, or dismissed her because they thought being kind meant doormat. The cacophony swirled around the quivering yellow pegasi, the voices of her friends and enemies all agreeing on one thing.

"She needs to be protected"

"Heh, She won't stick up for her self"

"She is weak"

"Weakest, worthless element,"

The voices in her head refused to stop. They plagued her, haunted her in her waking hours. Here in the dream world there was nothing between them and her until, finally, she sang forth her hearts words.

* * *

 

_According to them_

_I'm Weak I'm Useless I need Protection all the time_

_According to them_

_I'm to easy_

_No Backbone_

_Always doing what others say_

_I'm a mess of a Pegasus_

_Can't stand up for what's mine_

_Even to protect my life_

_According to them_

_According to them_

* * *

 

Her quiet voice silenced as she hung her head low, her hair hanging over her face, but then a voice.

"What fun is there in making sense?" it echoed for a time, before the voice again came, shocked and sad, but hopeful "I never had a friend before."

Her head arose, her hair settling back, her face exposed to the world and the cruelty within it, but this time it wasn't with timidity that she sang out.

* * *

 

_But According to Him_

_He says I'm Beautiful Chaotically Improbable_

_He won't ever hurt me again_

_According to him_

_I'm steady Unimpeachable_

_The friend he never knew he wanted_

* * *

 

This time the voices of her friends sought to shout down her words about the friend who, even in betrayal, thought of HER first. That is what got him to listen to that foul centaur, a promise to afterwards, return her magic, and leave her unharmed. The rest was to seal the deal for her friend.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Your friends with that thing?"

"We need to put him back in stone!!"

She knew such a deal would have been impossible for her friend to resist. He needed to be chaotic the same way Applejack needed to be honest or any of the elements needed to act according to their element. He had been treated like a disposable resource, an errand boy, a servant. SHE had been the only one to teach this friendless being what having a friend meant. Not even the Princess of Friendship could have said that. It was why she forgave him so quickly. So again her Heart Song rode forth and did triumph over the voices of negativity.

* * *

 

_He needs to be Chaotic_

_I'm never stopping him_

_So I'm Telling Everypony What I will do_

_I'll give him the support all of you do not_

_According to Me_

* * *

 

The voices took a different tact. They took on the faces of her friends

"Always the first to cry,"

"Always the first to collapse,"

"Needs to be kept safe,"

"What can Kindness do in battle;"

"Always the first to Run away,"

Again she slumped, this time the voices had laid her to the ground, and her song was a dirge.

_According to Them_

_I'm Fearful_

_I'm Cowardly and I always just get in the way_

_According to Them_

_I Can't Defend Others_

_Because I won't Hurt a Creature they say_

_I'm the mare with the Weak Element Gem_

_There the ones that cover that_

_According to Them_

_According to them_

* * *

 

This time her head did not rise, she lay their sobbing, the voices screaming in triumph, but then, the ugliest Butterfly she had ever seen alighted on her muzzle. It winked at her and she remembered. SHE hadn't given up her Element in that maze, Discord had to TAKE it from her. All the OTHERS, Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, MAGIC, were CONVINCED to give up theirs. It was the reason she had had nightmares afterwards. Discord had to use his chaos to reverse her element, because he was not able to convince her to turn aside from it SHE HAD PASSED THAT TEST, he had then cheated. Twilight had to have had a writers convenience to get her element back, and the way to get everyone else's. Because when you're kind you see a never ending parade of suffering and it is a daily struggle to remain kind, while not drowning in the blood. Discords words where nothing compared to that, those that stayed Kind in the face of it all had to be strong. So again her melodic voice rang out, and drove the voices before her.

* * *

 

  _But According to Him_

_I am His Strength_

_I am His Anchor_

_He refuses to leave me Again_

_According to Him_

_I am his reason Irrepressible_

_The ONLY thing he ever needed_

_He's always seen my heart_

_I get it_

_I will stop believing nonsense_

_So with Discord I might start something new_

_I love him with all that I have_

_According to me_

_Why can't they Appreciate Him_

_Why they have to hate him,_

_Oh No_

_Why can't they see him the way I do_

_It's so sad they can't open their Eyes_

_But According to me_

_He's amazing_

_He's Fantasitic_

_We will begin our life Now_

_According to Me_

_He's Handsome_

_He's Devoted_

_He's never going to be outcast again_

_According to Me He's Funny_

_So Snuggleable_

_I can't believe I never noticed_

_I can live with Impossible_

_This is the most Improbable_

_So what's the Fun in making sense_

_I love him for all that and more_

_According to Me_

_He's Mine_

_According to Me_

_I'm His_

_According to Us_

_We're Perfect_

_We're Loved_

_We can do anything now._

* * *

 

The Voices fell silent and all that was dark gave way, and Fluttershy saw her future with the Lord of Chaos, and what it could bring. She smiled, and left her fears, and the voices of yesterday where they belonged, and went forth, unafraid. As she did a charcoal mare, stars in her mane, having watched, Smiled too.


	2. Bulkhemian Rhapsody - Adagio: Holding Out For A Hero By Bonnie Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I have rewritten is Holding Out For a Hero. After all with everything Adagio went through, even after all that she did, she is still just a girl trying to get home and baring that for someone to keep her safe. Bulk is my nomination. I truly love this ship. Many thanks to my Amazing Girlfriend for coming up with the title. Truly my woman is perfect. Love you Honey.

Adagio stepped out of the Canterlot Day Spay, sore and tired, but satisfied. A muscular man stepped into the night next to her, locking the doors. Adagio watched this pale skinned, blonde, and red eyed man. After the Battle of the Bands Aria and Sonata had both found activities that allowed them to earn a place at CHS, Adagio had not. The despair she had felt when she knew that they had been defeated, as well as it being driven into her by a Megaton Friendship Laser had broken her confidence. Except, for some reason when she was around him.

"You want me to walk you home, Adagio?" The Gentle Giant offered.

"I will Be fine, Bulk."

Bulk shrugged, "Alright, good night."

Alone now, the shadows moved outside the light. At one point she and her sisters had been in those shadows. Adagio thought back to the aftermath. Sonata had cried, Aria had ranted and Adagio could do nothing. Where did it all go wrong? Why where we forsaken by the Gods? She thought about the next day, the sudden realization that food was a thing, they could no longer depend on their magic. Sonata, had found her niche first, working at Sugar Cube Corner. She had always been the cook, even though they had fed on negative energy, the three had long had a variety of favored food, Sonata's taco addiction not withstanding. Aria found her's next . She was a martial artist so it wasn't odd when she started working as a personal trainer. Adagio had a stream of failed interviews.

* * *

  _Why can't I have a Hercules to Protect me from all harm?_

_All I want is a White Knight to hold back these fears inside_

_Late at night I walk these streets and want to run and Hide_

* * *

 Finally everything changed. She had taken shelter in a Coffee Shop and had spent her last cash on a danish. Slumped in her chair looking out onto the street, the whispers of the patrons around her, all still hated her. Funny, they had forgiven Shimmer, but not her. A shadow loomed over the table.

"Here" A coffee cup was placed in front of her and a young man sat down.

"I know the look," He said. "Don't listen, just move forward"

Those kind words done, he joined her in looking out the window. Nothing more had been said.

"Same time, tomorrow?" He asked

"What?” She hadn't followed. "Meeting here?"

"I Don't...." She began, but he put a single long finger across her lips. The whole shop was quiet. She swore they where all looking at them. She no longer wanted their attention, make it stop, please.

"Just allow me to buy you a coffee tomorrow.”

All continued again, this guy asked her to coffee? Not the propositions she had been getting daily? He just wanted to talk, he was interested, he cared. The whispers were quiet, the noise that of a coffee shop. She blushed, then nodded, smiling. He got up from his chair and taking her garbage, began to move away.

"Wait, What’s your name?" She'd Called Out.

"Bulk Biceps" was the rumbling reply.

* * *

  _I want a Hero_

_I'm Reaching out for a Hero One that will make all of this right_

_I need him to be strong_

_And he must hold me fast_

_And he needs to be gentle and Kind_

_Gods send me a Hero_

_Please where is my hero to help me back to the light_

_please send him soon_

_Please guide him to me_

_Because I'm cold deep inside_

_So cold inside_

* * *

 Deep in thought, again she moved into another memory. How many times had she and he met there. Each time they had shared that table. He had been her moment of silence, the one she could complain to.

"Ugh another day of fruitless searches," She'd exclaimed. "Sometimes I think my only skills left are for in the bedroom."

A long fingered hand attached to a long arm had somehow reached across the table and flicked her between the eyes.

"Pity Party done?"  He'd Rumbled.

"Sorry, was just..."

Adagio had stopped, Bulk was sitting odd. He was leaning to his left and he had a look of discomfort.

"Bulk, are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine." He'd replied.

Adagio smirked. "I swear and you say I'm proud," She rose from her chair and got behind his, "Alright, let Adagio take a look, and see if she can fix."

"Adagio I...." Bulk began but Adagio thwacked him in the back of his head.

"Bulk, stop being a baby and lean forward."

As Bulk had leaned forward in his chair Adagio's hand had swept down.

"Dear Hecate, what have you been doing? Fine my perfect ass, you have to be in serious pain!" She remembered exclaiming 

Bulk went to speak again, but had shut his mouth when he saw her look.

"Now just give a moment to...."

Bulk's eyes widened as Adagio pressed a nerve cluster and then, relief.

He'd slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes only to hear,

"Bulk can you please wake up, my hands are trapped and people are starting to stare."

He'd instantly shot out of his chair a flush on his face. Looking at her, he'd smiled, and grabbed her hand.

"Bulk, What are you...."

"Shut up and come with me, I may know of a job for you."

Again the song comes unbidden, unheard, from her lips, Driven by her memories.

* * *

  _It's going after Midnight_

_I lost all of my Dreams_

_I look out beyond Myself_

_I just want someone looking back at me_

_The fear coming on like thunder_

_It rises inside of me_

_Please send a Hercules to get this out of me_

* * *

 That day he had dragged her 2 blocks before she worked her hand free. He stopped and she had struck him across the face.

"Bulk stop and tell me what is going on." Adagio had snarled to her muscular compatriot.

His hands had gone up in surrender

"Alright I deserved that Adagio."

Pausing a moment, he'd regained his focus

"I believe I can get you a job where I work"

Adagio had glared at him, then hiffed ate out her nose and asked. "Alright, what would this job be?"

"Adagio, please just trust me?"

She'd looked at the man who had become her stability and sighed "Alright, But remember, I can and will stab you."

Bulk smiled. "Duly noted' He said before he took off again.

Adagio rushed after him, not for the first time amazed at how well and fast he moved. Canterlot Day Spa emblazoned in large gold letters arced across the front of the building. It offered a wide variety of services. Adagio was glad to see that "Happy Endings" was not one of them.

"Bulk, Why..."

"This is where I am a Masseuse" Pride shone through his voice, then a darker look.

"C'mon, just trust me a little more,"

Adagio had looked at Bulk.

"Okay, lead the way."

"Really?" He'd looked back in surprise.

"Bulk, in my past I have gotten what I want with magic and certain..... assets," holding up her hand to silence his protests, she'd continued.

"Bulk I was a slut, but you have never treated me that way, you are either the nicest guy I have ever met or you are my first gay best friend, I trust you"

Bulk had flushed for a moment, then stuttered out. "Okay, uh, for the record though, I am straight"

"I should hope so, otherwise I have a manbutt with the way you stare at it."

Bulk had blushed at Adagio's words and made his way inside. "Lotus!!!" He'd yelled. A slender woman in a spa uniform had come running,

"Bulk, What is..."

Bulk held up his hand. "This is your new "Light touch" Masseuse. You are firing Heavy Hands TODAY or I am quitting, no more EXCUSES. I'm DONE dealing with him,. He leaves TODAY or I do."

Lotus flushed before another voice spoke, "Lotus, you know Bulk is right"

A differently colored copy of Lotus stepped forward. "We have complaints, We have a replacement, and we can't lose Bulk,"

The Woman looked at Adagio, "Bulk, how good is this Girl?"

"She fixed my back in a coffee shop, while I was seated, with only a slight pressure to one nerve cluster"

"She's hired, that is if she wants the job?" The woman glanced at Adagio.

"Absolutely!!!!!" Adagio stammered.

"So I'm fired now?" A sneering young man said from behind the two.

"And what this little whore gonna..."

He was cut short when Adagio somehow moved past all three, and had a switchblade pressed against his groin.

"Little Boys shouldn't interrupt when the adults are talking," She purred, "Be a good little boy, clean up your mess, apologize, and leave."

"Sorry for the trouble,"

"Lotus, Dear, We are keeping her,"

"Indeed Aloe, I like her, such fire,"

"We are Aloe and Lotus Blossom, owners, welcome to the family." They said in unison.

Such had been two months ago. She had been happy, but still the thought that all this was temporaty, lingered. So still she sang, unhearing.

* * *

_Is he my hero_

_Does he reach for me_

_Will he hold me through the night_

_He is incredibly strong_

_and has always been kind_

_and he has always been on my side_

_Is he my Hero_

_Does he want to hold me with all of his Might_

_He makes me smile_

_and he is so gentle_

_and he can hold me incredibly tight_

_Hold me so tight_

* * *

Her destination in sight she glanced at those shadow people, and she was glad that Bulk had saved her from that. She would have ended up some pimp's whore. A girl to be used and disposed of, some would have called it justice, hadn't she done that to many. Bulk had changed that destination. Again the unheard song fought the the shadows.

* * *

_He is stronger then all that I was_

_Upon his strength I can lean_

_I should have known he’s all that I need_

_He keeps away the cold and the dark_

_He burns through my blood_

_He drives the fear from my heart_

* * *

How long has she loved him? From the moment he put his finger to her lips and was kind. That was when she was his. From then on that was it. The warmth in her heart made her want to run back to him. She knew where he lived. She took her breath. There was no rush. She didn't need to be up till later in the day, perks of working nights on a Friday. Again she sang

* * *

_Bulks my Hero_

_Bulk’s the one that will make everything righ_

_t Bulk’s the man that I want_

_Bulk’s all that I need_

_Bulk will hold me all of the night_

_Bulk’s my Hero_

_Bulk’s the one I need to hold me for all of my life_

_Bulk’s incredibly Kind_

_Bulk’s incredibly Strong_

_Bulk reignites all of my fire and brings my heart back to life_

_My Heart is once more alive_.

* * *

A shadow clamps a hand over her mouth, something sharp in her ribs.

"You and me, whore are gonna go into that alley and have a little fun, and then I'm gonna send the video to Bulk so he can watch, slut"

Then the hand is gone, Adagio turns and Bulk has the individual against the wall. She knows this one.

"Hey Bulk I was...." Bulk hits the wall next to Heavy Hand’s head, brick and mortar crumble.

"SHUT UP!!!!!” Heavy Hands closes his mouth. "SHE’S MINE, I’M HER’S!!!!! DON"T TOUCH HER, DON"T TALK TO HER, DO NOT COME NEAR HER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!!!"

Heavy Hands nods furiously. "SAY IT!!!!!"

"Absolutely."

"LEAVE!!!!!" Heavy Hands runs

"Bulk?"

"Adagio, are you okay?"

Her kind, sweet, gentle, Bulk. She staggers to him. She is HIS, but just as much, He is HERS. At last her tears fall. Not just for tonight but all nights. His arms around her, her head under his chin. He holds her. Her sobbing over she pulls out of his arms.

"How are you here?"

"Thought I saw someone follow you." She pauses at the door.

"Bulk?"

"Yeah?"

"Please can you come up and hold me?"

"Of course, Adagio"

"I can't be alone tonight, and Bulk?"

"Yeah Adagio?"

"Call me Dagi.”


	3. Apple whiskey- Apple Bloom: You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter uses a rewrite of Taylor Swift's song: You Belong With Me. This is what happens when you add Immature Apples, Fire, and a little Chemistry. What you get is Apple Whiskey.

Applebloom watched the teen Drake, lean against the wall of the latest place the Purple haired fashionista had stopped to window shop. His lean, muscled frame standing out among the less muscled stallions. The bags never slipping from his grasp, even as he closed his eyes to rest.

Noticing her shopping companion's inattentiveness the mare whined, "Spikey-Wikey, if you didn't want to help you should have said so."

Spike's eyes shot open,"Huh? No way Rarity, I'm fine.  Just needed a rest, see all ready to go." Standing a bit straighter, he hefted the multiple bags to mollify the Element of Generosity.

"Go? Does that mean you want to leave?" Rarity inquired sharply

"Nope, Just ready to continue or stay as you wish, only rested so that I could continue to be helpful." Spike nervously chirped back.

"Wonderful!!!!!" Rarity squeed, "Only five more shops to peruse and then back to the boutique to begin the real work. You can last that long right, Spikey-Wikey?" She said fluttering her eyelids.

Predictably Spike puffed out his chest, "Absolutely Rarity, anything for you."

With that the pair passed, towards the 5 more shops Rarity had in mind. Spike carrying the entire load.  Not a single back did the white furred whorse carry.

_He’s with that mare, going after something he won’t get._  
_It’s really cruel how it’s something that’s unsaid._  
_Why does he chase her like he does?_  
_I go around and I see her using Spike_  
_I don’t get why no one sees it ain’t right!_  
_Even Honesty doesn’t see the truth that I do._  
_Because She can flirt and I just speak true._  
_She’s got glamour and I just seem plain,_  
_Thinking about when he looks up to find_  
_That the Mare that he wants has been using_  
_Him this whole time._

Again the duo passes Applebloom, Spike even more exhausted than before, Rarity complaining about some idiotic thing.  Applebloom looks down at her thin and scrawny frame.  Her flat chest a result of her constant work on the farm burning all the fat away. She knew she could never compete with what Rarity had. Yet what Rarity valued least, Applebloom wanted the most.

_I wish He would see the way I long to hold him_  
_Been that way All Along_  
_It's not Hard to see._  
_He Belongs with me._  
_Why can't it be me?_

Noting the time, the young red ribboned Filly began her walk back home. She loved the farm life and she knew Spike did too. Him and her had fun as they did the chores and helped her sister harvest the apples. Applebloom herself was too young to Applebuck but, her talents had always been more in the technical fields anyway. One day it would be time to take over the farm from Applejack but that was well into the future and although she had a deep and abiding respect for her sister, she definitely did not share her workaholic or traditionalist views. It was something Spike and her had always been able to talk about. Being Twilight Sparkle's adopted brother and Number one Assistant had given Spike an exceptionally diverse and expansive education as had Applebloom's past as a crusader and her own education with Twilight and Zecora, plus her natural talent for crafting. It had been something that had put them on equal terms and made her treasure him even more.

_Walking these paths with him and our own dreams_  
_I keep wanting it to be how it will always be_  
_Looking to the future, wanting to Seize it_  
_And His heart is Enough to bring it all around_  
_I Hafta watch her all the time Put him down_  
_How can he be fine?_  
_I Know him better than that_  
_What's he doing putting up with all that?_  
_She's so pretty, I just need him_  
_She takes Spa days and I get stitches_  
_Looking toward the day the he looks at me_  
_and finds the he could've always been mine._

On her way through town Applebloom passed the boutique and she watched Spike exit, another indifferent rejection.

Applebloom shook her head, "Yes it's a crush, it may or may not fade, the feelings are still real. He is in love with her and those feelings need to be dealt with."  she remarked to no one.

"Why can't anypony else see that!?" She thinks to herself. "It's cruel the way everyone has let things go on."

"Including me." She rebuked herself, "I could have said something a while ago."

Lost in her own thoughts as she moved on towards her home, self loathing at her weakness boiling within her.

"Too Scared to do what was right, to afraid of losing him to do more then watch."  She silently scolded herself.

_Why Can't I be the One He Runs too_  
_Been His all along_  
_I Wish He could See_  
_He Belongs With Me_  
_I'll stand and be there sitting on my back porch_  
_All this time how I could I not Say_  
_He belongs with Me_  
_Spike Belongs with Me_

Keeping an eye out for the handsome purple dragon, as she meandered past Twilight's castle, Applebloom caught no sign of her potential Dragon Beau. She'd tell him for sure.

"Just need time to center myself and plan my words."  She thought.

But, as she stepped foot on the path home she still had no idea what to say.

_Oh He always is Calling_  
_By this House all throughout the day_  
_I can always make him laugh even when I want to cry_  
_I know all his favorite Gems_  
_And We talk about our Dreams_  
_Think he should go where He's Loved_  
_It'll always be with me_  
_He will know that I'm the one_  
_Who Undersands_  
_He will never be alone_  
_He is going to see_  
_He belongs to me_  
_Stand Right here and wait on this Damn Porch_  
_All this time why did I not say_  
_He belongs With me_  
_I belong with him_  
_I belong with him_  
_How could anyone not see_  
_I belong with him_  
_He belongs with me_

As her Heartsong reaches its final notes, a teen dragon, sitting in the shadows of her porch speaks.

"Hey Applebloom, we need to talk."


	4. Sweetie Bot - Sweetie Belle: E.T. by Katy Perry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sweetie Belles turn to sing her hearts desire. Time for her to proclaim the one she loves. Here we diverge though, for some loves must be fought for. Some loves must break reality, lest forces beyond them all take their happiness.

Sweetie Belle smiled as a shiver passed through her, Apple Bloom was singing her Heartsong. She could feel the harmonies take shape as her friend sang her feelings for Twilight's Number One Assistant. She hoped that Apple Bloom could tell the Drake how she felt, this time.

"Maybe I can do the same for Button." Thinking back to the little brown foal now a teen stallion.

He never looked down on her, even when she needed to slowly think things through. He would just smile and help her along until she came to her conclusion. She knew she was not a Smart Young Mare, her vocabulary aside, Academics had never been her bread and butter. Allow her to sing and perform, and the world bowed to her.

"Button always respected my intelligence," Sweetie snarked internally, "he never treated me like I was stupid. Which is better than the other stallions that always seemed to be checking me out."

Button and her had gone out on a couple of dates and he'd always been a gentle colt. She smiled as her own Heartsong burst forth

 _You Mesmerize Me_  
_Why do You Love me_  
_Why do You Respect Me_  
_Your Speech So Alluring_  
_Makes Me want to know you_  
_Leaves my body Burning_  
_They See "Arm Candy"_  
_You Don't See The Same Thing_  
_Futuristic Stallion_  
_Different Ways_  
_They Don't See what You Do_

Leaving her sister's boutique in time to see Spike leave just ahead of Apple Bloom, Sweetie knew she had her own stallion to say some things to. She knew he would be in his lab.

"At work on something that I'd never be able to understand, no doubt," but would gladly listen for hours as he tried to explain it to her.

"I wonder sometimes how he puts up with my inane questions,"  She wondered, "Yet, he patiently explains and answers in a way even I can understand." 

Sweetie smiled, "I love that light behind his eyes as his talent takes shape. Exposeing the 'glitches' in the system then 'mashing' them into a working whole."

That fire was what she felt when she sang, when she performed. It burned inside them both, she loved seeing its warmth in him.

 _He's in this Whole other World_  
_Beyond All Comprehension_  
_He opens my Eyes_  
_And I almost can see_  
_Lead me into the Fire_  
_Teach Me, T-T-Teach Me_  
_Bring me to Understanding_  
_Just to See Your Passion_  
_Inflame Me, IN-IN-Inflame me_  
_I'm want to be a convert_  
_Ready for Conversion_  
_He's a Genius_  
_This is so Unusual_  
_I'ts just not natural_  
_This Infatuation_

Running to the lab he'd only shown her, her heart soard.  Even his mother knew nothing of that place.

"He only shares it with me." She proudly thought.

He'd set it up between odd jobs with scrap Button had found in junk heaps. Things pulled from filth and lovingly salvaged back to glory.

"I love the rhythm of that place. The hum of machinery, the beat of the steam in the pipes, the music of the dings and the boops," He'd shared all of it with her, given her full acess, "even the discordancy of a failed experiment has it's place as advancing understanding. A place of chaos and harmony combined into one orchestrated wonderland of technology." She sang.

It was there that Button sought to improve the world. It was there that they'd talked about their own interests. 

"He always listened to my ramblings about my music, even let me set up my own recording area. Button allowed me into his place.  He turned it into our place." Sweetie realizied.

She ran faster as she saw how overdue this confession was.  She was done hesitating, done with the excuses.

 _He's so accomplished_  
_want to be his muse_  
_let me stoke his fire_  
_I want his Kiss_  
_He's so full of Magic_  
_I want to be in his World_  
_That Whole Comprehension_  
_He Opened These Eyes_  
_And I need to Know_  
_Consumed By His Fire_  
_Hold Me, H-H-Hold Me_  
_Wrap me in your Burning_  
_Warm me With Your Power_  
_Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me_  
_I need to be his student_  
_ready for enrolment_  
_He's So Intelligent_  
_His touch I'm Wanting_  
_He's Incredible_  
_He's All that and More_

Finally, She was before the door of his lab. She'd not been invited this time.

"I come of my own free will. Button, my Button, I need to see you, to tell you. That you are what I want. What I chose."

A Stallion that saw her, that was patient and kind, that would hold her close instead of immediately trying to cop a feel. She wanted loyalty, she'd seen enough of her sister's romantic entanglements to know that she wanted something stable, something safe. She wanted to share her fire with another and have it returned. She wanted to have that warmth. He'd been those things and promised to grow into even more.

 _This Feels Existential_  
_Whole other Level_  
_Button be my Special One_  
_I need to be Listen to Your Heartbeat_  
_And be there for the Heartache_  
_For You, You are My All, ALL_  
_I'm Yours, I-I-I'm Yours_  
_Captured By your Loving_  
_And always been willing_  
_You're Mine, Yo-Yo-You're Mine_  
_Don't want any other Coltfriend_  
_Here's My Determination_  
_You're The Only One_  
_You were the first one_  
_it's Transcendential_  
_I've Always Known_  
_I've Always Known_  
_I've Always Known_  
_You've always been my one_  
_You'll Always be my one_  
_Written by the gods_  
_It's part of natural Law_

Done hesitating, Sweetie stepped through the door, in her haste failing to notice the warning light that meant no entry. Opening the door caused a draft which pulled the material Button had just converted to dust directly at her, infusing and devouring her flesh. Crying out, Sweetie fell. Her last vision was the kindest, smartest, handsomist Stallion she'd ever met rushing towards her.  He hover over her, not daring to touch her for fear of contamination. Smiling as the pain wracked her body, she couldn't let her stupidity drive him to darkness.

Her last words to him as she closed her eyes where,"I Love you Button mash, Don't let this put out your fire."


	5. Apple Tart: Scootaloo - On My Own By Ashes Remain

Scootaloo ran through the streets of Ponyville. She needed to move, memories of old, new feelings towards a friend threatening her focus.

"I need to Move," she thought.

Darting and vaulting through the back alleyways the bad times rose once more to deny her the skies.

"Not all dreams are Meant to come true." The doctors had told her.

Even with all the hard work she had done.  Even with all the training that Rainbow Dash had given her.  She was never going to fly.  Most certainly she was never going to soar with the wonderbolts.

"Damn my wings," Scootaloo berated her weakness, "Destined to be a chicken, maybe Diamond was right."

Dodging in and out of sight, she evaded all the adults that would have slowed her.  Almost a blur in the evening light, Scootaloo danced around and over any obstacle in her way.  Still the memories came, and in that moment her Heartsong began.

_Why can't I have what I want_   
_Why does it have to be so tough_   
_I feel I've always been alone_   
_Every time I Move past All the doubt_   
_I am my own worst enemy_   
_I seek the struggles end_   
_I want to lay down_   
_Get Me out_   
_Seek and save me from my dark now_   
_Everyday all alone I'm Falling down_   
_I don't want to Fly alone Anymore_   
_Get this out_   
_Let these wings not be Mine_   
_I just want some hope that will ride_   
_To this end I've realized_   
_I Can't ever go on alone_

Leaping into the air, she sent magic out along her wings, landing the jump halfway up the wall of Sugar Cube Corner.  Shifting the flow of magic towards her hooves in an instant, she galloped up the wall.  Vaulting the lip of the roof, Scoots brought her wings to bear, orienting to the roof proper.  Smirking with deserved pride, as no Pegasi could equal what she had just done. 

"Those Doctors never figured on Earth Pony techniques," Scootaloo snarked, "All it took was a teacher and hard work."

Scootaloo had indeed trained hard, trained hard against a rival.  An Earth pony that could equal her in every way.

"Babs Seed, just the Mare I am running to Forget."  Scootaloo remarked internally.

Once more the Orange Daredevil's Heartsong erupted.  Echoing off the roof tops, it called to that distant mare.

_Never felt this way about anyone_   
_Don't know the way to go_   
_This feels Much Bigger_   
_Then the Friends that I have_   
_Can I Figure this out_   
_I'm holding out for a sign_   
_I run to seek you out_   
_I'll surpass my rival now_   
_Go all out_   
_This won't beat me_   
_in the end now_   
_All the time, I wasted looking down_   
_I'm not gonna fly alone anymore_   
_Go all out_   
_Push past the insults and my pride_   
_This Love I Need to Fly, I Can't deny_   
_To this end I've Realized_   
_She won't let me Fly on My own_

Tensing her Legs, Scootaloo shot Into space, twirling to a forward spin that carried her to the next rooftop.  As she piroueted and ghosted through all obstructions, she remembered the darkness that had overtaken her.

"It nearly killed me," Scootaloo remembered, "the news that all my dreams were dead was worse then the diagnosis."

Wincing as she remembered how close she came.  Not eating, barely sleeping, yelling at her friends till she almost drove them away.

"Life was hopeless." Scoots recalled, "Good thing Babs doesn't do hopeless."

Babs' reaction, upon hearing Scootaloo had confined herself, was to hop the first train to Ponyville.  Once their the Manehatten apple had barged past Scoots aunts, then dragged Scootaloo by her hair out into the front yard. The former bully had then thrown her fellow crusader into a tree.

"The hell Babs?!!!!!!" Scootaloo had screamed.

"What are you gonna do, Chicken?" Babs had snarled back.

Scootaloo had remembered her anger, "How Dare this Bitch!" she'd thought.

Getting to her feet, Scoots had growled, "What did you call me?"

"Called you a Buck, BUCK, BAWWK, staying in the hen house, waiting to lay eggs."  Babs had challenged.

Scootaloo's reaction had been immediate. She attacked. Babs had slapped her down.

"Wow, didn't even put any strength into that! You really did turn into a chicken,maybe a dodo, chickens are at least useful. Dodo's just stare, waiting for extinction." Babs had continued, standing over the crippled pegasus.

Scootaloo saw red, "You Bucking Bitch!!!" She'd screamed. Her mind blanking, her combat training from Rainbow had taken over. Coming up from the ground, she'd caught Babs in a rising Upper cut.  Babs, staggered back, spat and laughed.

"That's more like it, COME ON!!!" The Apple Cousin had invited.

Fighting in her front yard, Scootaloo brought everything she had to bear.  If Scoots had been able to, she'f have killed Babs.  Yet her opponent had defended and given right back. Scootaloo had used all she knew, her dance skills, her Karate, gymnastics, she threw it all at the pony before her. Still Babs took it all. Eventually both combatants fell to their knees, taking comfort that both had hit the ground at the same time.

"Huh, Guess your not a Chicken, nor a Dodo." Babs had admitted, "Nah, You’re more an Ostrich. You know a flightless bird that can move fast, and when pushed, kills LIONS. Yeah, you’re more of an Ostrich."

Scootaloo had looked uncomprehendingly at her friend.  Feeling a chuckle bubble up from deep within, she'd laughed for the first time in over a month.  Graudually that laughter had given way to tears as the damn broke and all the pain Scoots had sealed inside poured out.  Strong Arms wrapped around her, as Babs pulled her tight, Scoots tears drenching her shirt all the way to her fur.  Eventually Scootaloo's tears had ended, yet still she clung to Babs.

"You are such a moron, you know that?" Babs admonished

Scootaloo had flushed at the affectionate jab, Babs' fur had been so soft, her arms so strong. Scoots had pulled away flushed and confused.

"Ostrich, I will always push you to be the best. Because you and I speak the same language, Hardship and Competition. I looked it up. The Dash’s and the Apple’s have always been rivals, goes all the way back to pre-founding, though the names have changed a couple times. But always been one set between the two. Times they were friends, sometimes bitter enemies, sometimes more than friends," both girls had flushed at the implication, "So I am gonna be your rival. I will push you and you will push me, that way we’ll both be the best, and you ever catch me moping and groaning, it’s your duty to drag me out and throw me a beating. Times we both need to have some sense slapped into us"

Babs had laid down on the grass, Scootaloo had joined her. Together they had quietly watched the clouds.

_We will always compete_   
_I'll remember what she said to me_   
_She won't let me Fly alone_   
_Go Hard now_   
_I'm never again gonna give up_   
_Because I'm never gonna hold her down_   
_She will never Fly alone Anymore_   
_I'l go all out_   
_Freed from the prison of my mind_   
_My Babs' is the love I Can't deny_   
_In things now I'm realizing_   
_We are never going to fly all alone_

As she landed, Scootaloo knew that she'd found her own way to fly. 

"I Just wish Babs was here to see it." She said aloud, "I love Babs Seed. I'm not sure how it happened, but Babs is mine and I'm Babs’."  Scootaloo finally admitted to herself

Her run had cleared her mind, and allowed her heart to open. Then Babs’ voice echoed from behind her.

"Hey, that a Blush I see or you just happy to see me?"


	6. Rough Diamonds - Diamond Tiara: Always a Woman By Billy Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rich Girl from privledge and a Tough Guy from humble beginings, its a case of opposites attract. Now if only Diamond would realize what her feelings are.

Diamond Tiara glanced around the fundraising event, moving among the upper-class children she marked those that would play, those that would oppose, and those that where indifferent.

"Huh, Blue Bottle is here, he'll definitely play. He and his brother, Prince Blueblood love the charity sport scene," She silently noted, "Ugh, But so is Jet Set and Upper Crust's daughter she might actually oppose. Bitch never forgave me for exposing her Porn Site."

The event was to avoid the shutting down of the local Ponyville orphanage, and, hopefully, procure funds to renovate. Another cheer caused her to look up from her schmoozing, and she smirked at the young teen stallion in the ring.

"Who knew Feather could box?" Diamond continued her inner dialogue as she played the crowd, "This Exhibition is exactly what we need to get the funds we need."

Already the event had lasted several hours and he'd yet to become fatigued, let alone lose a single match. She glanced at Silver, who winked back with a smirk. 

"We Must be doing well." Diamond thought, "Silver rarely shows joy or much emotion outside of 'redistribution of resources.' Can't say I blame her, it is her special talent after all."

Diamond returned her attention to the ring, her breath catching.  Feather was backed into the corner by Gilda, a female Gryphon known for being vicious. Diamond looked at Feather, he was smiling.   

Diamond Smirked, "Why do I ever doubt him?" She remarked internally.

Sending a combination of straight punches and jabs at the larger Griffin, Feather forced his opponent back.  Never losing that same taunting smile, he beckoned to Gilda.  Taking the bait, the enraged Griffin charged forward, only for Feather to spin 360 degrees to her right side. Taking advantage, Feather landed 5 punches that sent the much bigger Gryphon to the mat. The smaller pony was again victorious.

"He has filled out quite well," Diamond hummed, "He won the lottery on that Physique."

Looking down Feather caught her staring, winking he went to meet the next challenger. Feeling a heat rising to her face and a shortness of breath, Diamond forgot for the moment the sharks circling.

"I need to get some air." Diamond muttered as she swooned. Moving out of Bulk Bicep's Gym out into the crisp night of Ponyville, her heartsong echoed out into the empty night.

 _I Can Kill With My Smile_  
_I can Wound With My Eyes_  
_I can Ruin Their Faith_  
_With My Casual Lies_  
_And I Only Ever Reveal_  
_What I Want Others To See_  
_I'll Swim Among Those Sharks_  
_But I've Always Just Been A Mare To him_

She recalled that Feather had always been in the background, a thin and weak looking pony. He'd never intervened in her grudge against the Crusaders, often falling towards her side of things.

"He always has a talent for what I need." Diamond remarked to the empty night.

She thought to those muscles, remembered his days as the school photographer, his stint as student editor, and now being the ringer they needed to fleece all these rich snobs.

"I can't believe I ever allowed my mom to make me thing I ever wanted to be among those nobles.  Ugh!  Most of them are completely disgusting!" She scowled.

Once more her Heartsong snared forth.

 _I Can Lead Them Along_  
_I Can Take Them_  
_Or Leave Them_  
_I won't Ask for Their Truth_  
_Cause I know not to Believe_  
_And I'll Take What They Give Me_  
_As Long as It's Free_  
_Yeah I'll Steal From Those Nobles_  
_But I'm Always A Mare To Him_

He, along with Silver had become junior movers and shakers. Silver managed all the funds, Diamond did all the organizing and social engineering, and Feather did all those things that did not fall into the other two's purview. Like obtain pictures to maneuver others to where Diamond wanted them, be the one on the throne so Diamond could move behind it, and do a thousand other things

"Like use those surprise boxing skills to win the fights, while playing the crowd to keep the money coming in." Diamond realised, "But that's always the case, isn't it.  Feather always knows what he's doing, or knows someone that does.  He's our Gopher, our Stallion about town.  Heh, he knew exactly how to dig up the info that lead us directly to Upper Set.  We helped a lot of fillies by shutting down that site." 

Thinking of how Feather had grown, Diamond saw how strong he'd become.

"He's not bad to look at either," Diamond shook her head, "We're just friends, right?"

Diamond's Heartsong shifted tones as she crooned out the next verse.

 _OHHHHH.... I've Taken Care of Myself_  
_I Could Wait As I Wanted_  
_I thought I Always Had Time_  
_OHHHHH..... And I never Put Out_  
_And I've Never Given In_  
_Nor Ever Changed My Mind_  
_I Can Promise Them More Then Celestia's Garden_  
_Then I'll Carelessly Hurt Them_  
_And Laugh While They're Crying_  
_A I can Bring Out Their Best_  
_And Their Worst for Anypony To See_  
_Blame This all on Themselves_  
_Because I am Always A Mare To Him_

"How long have I felt this way towards Feather," Diamond wondered, "From our time at the paper."

Her and Feather had made a surprisingly good team. 

"He always knew how to smooth over my rougher edges, knew how to get me to see what I didn't before." She silently mused, "When did that end?"

Leaning against one of the support collumns that framed the gym she concluded, "It was after I left the paper that we stopped interacting,"  Diamond sadly concluded, "I really was a bitch, wasn't I?"

Thinking back to her younger years, Diamond smirked.

"But he came back after I promised my support to Pip.  He was always in the foreground, never taking center stage. He came back as soon as I stopped being an idiot."

Realizing how Feather's quiet nature had influenced her, Diamond thought about these new feelings.

"I can certainly admit that puberty has been good to Feather," She purred, "He went from scrawny to a slender, toned, handsome young stallion quickly.  I guess having Bulk as a brother will do that.  Even if Namby is pathetic."

For the final time that night she sang her Heartsong out into the empty night.

 _Ohhhh... He's takes care of things Himself_  
_I Can Be What He Needs_  
_Because I've Made Up My Mind_  
_Ohhh... It's time I gave up_  
_But only to Him_  
_Because He's always been mine_  
_I'm Frequently Kind_  
_And to those Noble I can Be Cruel_  
_I will Do As I Please_  
_For They're All Such Fools_  
_And They Can't Convince Me_  
_So They All Should Agree_  
_And The Most They Will See is Shadows_  
_And Lies_  
_For I have Always Been His Mare You See_

With her head cleared, she turned and walked back inside.

"Feather is mine and I'm Feather's.  Its about bucking time I told him that."

Arriving just in time to see him triumphant, she knew now that she had her special somepony forevermore.

Then she saw it, "Feather LOOK OUT!!!!!"


	7. Star Crossed: Muffin Mare - A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffin Mare and Dr. Time Turner, what is the nature of their relationship? Why the confusion? How to reconcile Derpilina Hooves with Muffin Mare? Something is wrong, something was changed. The weave of Fate must be untangled. Some threads may be torn in the straightening, but the weave can be repaired. The weave will be repaired, sending out echoes that shall reconnect the sundered threads.

Muffin Mare looked out into the endless expanse of white, the ground crunching under her feet the only evidence of physicality.

"I need to find something, something precious, something never lost, just not yet found."  She muttered.

Extending her hands out into the nothingness, Muffin closed her eyes, proclaiming, "Seven times for the points of Celestia's star, and one for Luna's moon and my path is chosen!."

Spinning eight times she paused on a random point, in the distance she could see a blue box with the words Police written across the top.

"That never fails to show me the way," Muffin shook her head ruefully, "Well nothing for it, but to get trotting."

Thus she began forward, step by step, bringing her no closer.

"Its like slogging through water or a high wind," She cursed, "but I will reach that box."

Snorting, she set her feet.

"Besides what's a little hardship compared to a lifetime of being undervalued, of even my friends thinking me dumb, because of an EYE condition. Come on Muffin! One hoof in front of the other till you get there."

* * *

"Oh, I love this One, Darling, She doesn't know or care the Universe is against her. She made up her mind and is now going to accomplish it, simple really.",

"So, You will help her?"

"Hush Darling, no talking during theater"

* * *

The box was important, no, it was who was inside, he was important.

"He?," Muffin wondered, "Yes! The Doctor, I traveled with the Doctor, Right?"

Muffin paused, her brow furrowed in thought, "Not as Muffin Mare I hadn't. As someone else I did. Someone that had been me. Someone with a different name. a different Cutie Mark."

Muffin shook her head, trying to clear the fog.

"Who was I?" She mumbled, "Why am I so foggy?  I'm bubbly and cheerful, more then a little clumsy, but I've always had a clear mind."

The Grey Coated, Pegasus started forward once again, her Heartsong echoing out into the expanse.

_**Hoof Beats Crash** _

_**Enemies Closing Fast** _

_**How Where We Brave** _

_**How Did Our Love Let Us Stand So Tall** _

_**We Always Stood Alone.** _

_**All Of These Foes** _

_**Suddenly Fall All Around** _

_**One Thought Clearer** _

* * *

"Ohhh, you cheeky monster, you didn't tell me this was musical theater, the determination, the skill, the pipes on that one, Bravo, my dear! Encore! Encore!"

"It is called a Heartsong, a natural manifestation of strong emotion channeling magic through the biologic, inducing a sympathetic reaction from both the environment and the singer."

"Shhhhhh! As that wife of his says:No Spoilers!!!!!" 

* * *

"I remember my name!" She cried out, "Derpilina Ditziana Doo."

Memories came flowing back to her, both the good and the bad.

"All the others called me Derpy," she reminisced, "It became my name, till he came into my life."

The blond mare smiled, "The Doctor, my Doctor, He called me Lina."

Blushing at the recollection, she forced herself forward.

"I asked him once, why he insisted on using that name or referring to me as Ms. Doo." she once more spoke out into the expanse, "and do you know what he said?"

Despite the silence, she snarled the answer to her own question, "Because, That's your name."

Images exploded into her head as hidden history brushed aside the lies reality had been made to accept.

"I remember my kids, Dinky and Sparkler!" she cried, her eyes glowing with rage, "My children, no, OUR children."

Tears flowed, as all anger and fear fell away, Lina was now a fixed point in time.

"I will be getting them back," she stated, "And any Darlick, Cyberman, Timelord that stands in my way will be swept aside.  I will see them all burn for what they took from me."

Again another step forward. Again the song.

* * *

"Did that Grey Mare just go Genocidal? No she went Omnicidal!!!!! Oh at last my friend has found a companion willing to get her hooves dirty!!!!! And I get to be an Auntie, haha, Don't mess with the mama bear, haha, oh I will definitely burn a world or thousand for this one, though admittedly not saying much, because kinda my thing, but still, I get to be an AUNTIE!!!!!"

".............."

"Shut up, let me have this. I miss spoiling the little ones, teaching them the proper way to gouge out an eye, or correct usages for Psychological Warfare. Also still no talking during theater and no spoilers!"

* * *

**I Will Search Eternally.**

**I Will Find You**

**Doctor Don't Ever Fear**

**I Do Love You**

**For All These Years**

**Love You Forever More**

**Time Stands Still**

**Only For Me And Him**

**I Will Not Stop**

**I Will Not Let Any Thing Take Away**

**All That Is Precious From Me**

**Every Fight**

**Every Trip**

**Comes To This**

**One Link Broken**

Lina slowly moved forward, her step quickening, her forgotten strength brushing aside anything that stopped her.

"I am the Mare that the element of loyalty admitted was faster then her, I am a companion of the Doctor, I am his wife, The one mortal that had stolen both his hearts." She declared her defiance.

Smirking, her eyes only on her destination, she continued, "And do you know how I did it? By never trying to tie him down.  I'm a Pegasus, I understand the need to move, for action.  My job as a Mailmare I used to satisfy the same impulse."

Once more she felt the love she felt for the Doctor flood through her, "He's a great father for both Dinky and Sparkler, he makes me happy," raising her eyes into the empty expanse she declared her intent, "I am done having my happiness discounted or made less important. He never did, so its time I stopped too. HE IS MY DOCTOR AND I AM HIS COMPANION!"

As, her primal scream echoed off into the nothing Lina knew what she had to do.  Once again, the blonde mare's Heartsong called forth..

**I Will Come, Don't Worry**

**Wait, There For Me.**

**Doctor Time To Wake Up**

**I Do Love You**

**For All These Years**

**I Love You Forever More**

**And All This Time I believed**

**We Are Worth This**

**Time Has Hidden Your Heart From Me**

**I Love You**

**For All This Time**

**I Love You Forever More**

**One Chain Broken**

**One Lock Opens**

Lina lowered her head, before her was the TARDIS, "More then a home," she sighed, "You're the sister I never knew I needed. We couldn't speak but we always talked."

More stolen moments rushed to the forefront of her mind.  Of Dinky and Sparkler laughing as they played hide and seek within the hidden parts of that ship, of the smell of dinners as her family had shared meals.

"You always kept us all safe, big sis," Lina sadly remarked, "Then I died.  Figured I'd find a way to screw up a good thing huh?"

Her eyes hardened as she continued, "But this time I know what went wrong, killed by both Darlicks and Cybermen.  My death made a fixed point." She chuckled darkly, "Seems there were a few TImelords left and they thought I was holding the doctor back.  They were right, I was."

The TARDIS thrummed in agreement, the Doctor had gone mad with grief.  His rage had known no bounds as he tore all three sides to pieces.

Again the TARDIS spoke, and Lina answered, "They made a deal with him.  He would get me back, but I was nevermore to be his wife.  He would be made into a Pony in fact, at best we could be friends and no more.  Somehow this made both Dinky and Sparkler disappear as well.  I have no idea why, but I'm sure their burning corpses will help me figure it out."

Singing her final verse she stepped forward to greet her sister while Lina's sister in law watched unobserved by either.

* * *

"They did what to her? They took my nieces from ME?!!!!!! Even that second rate TARDIS knows, it is time to end them all. Even I would've never gone so far. I'll enjoy the rest of the show dear Lina and That TARDIS are going to perform. I may even indulge in a little audience participation, just to let those dear sisters of mine know that I support their goals as any true sister would."

The one standing next to her was wisely silent.

* * *

**They Will Die Burning**

**Screaming Our Names**

**Doctor Don't Be Afraid**

**I Am Coming**

**As I Always Will**

**As I Will Forever More**

**And All This Time I**

**Knew You Were Within Him**

**Time Has Kept Your Heartbeats**

**I Will Free Them**

**Forever More**

**I Love You Forever More**

* * *

"Lina figured it out!!!!!!"

"What did she figure out?"

"You really need to stop talking and pay attention to the play. She knows, I don't know how, the location of what is sealing the doctor away and she's on her way to destroy it."

"Explain."

"In Short, you forgettably, adorable, young faceless stallion, you don't need me to FREE her, OR the Doctor, you need me, idiot, to PROTECT her, which is going to be a lot more FUN."

########################################

Stepping forward gingerly, Lina smiled fondly. The TARDIS was just a few more steps, then she'd be with the first member of her family. Her true sister, and the other wife of the Doctor.

"It's good to see you, sorry to have kept you waiting"

The door slid open, and she could hear the engines start up.

Lina Giggled. "Alright, I agree, it's time we got on our way."

Lina took another step, but finally giving in to the pressure directed around her, she fell.  Her face smashing into the ground. A blue glow issued from the TARDIS bathing her in soft warm light. Lina lifted her head, blood trickling out of her noise, she leaned back and sat on her haunches, spitting a little blood out of her mouth, she spoke.

"Sorry , Big sis, I guess I'm still a little clumsy, don't know what went wrong, never did figure out what the Doctor saw in me. I'm not strong and smart like you, but he and our children need US, and I'm not going to let them down. Heh, A little inconvenience like this isn't going to hold me back. I've faced much worse. Did I ever tell you? My parents didn't want me. They shipped me off to a special school for Pegasus with problems flying. I've hurt myself so many different ways, crashing because my eyes are horrible for depth perception." She giggled a little.

  
"Everyone said they were weird and poked fun. The Doctor said they're pretty, that I'm pretty. You, immediately made me feel at home, you gave my Dinky a home. When I adopted Sparkler, you accepted her as well. You were an second mother to both. The Doctor was the father that Dinky never had."

Smiling sadly she told her sister the secret of Dinky's birth, "His real father was a teacher at my school, he made me feel pretty, and then when Dinky happened, he had me removed, and refused to see me. He sent me money to help with Dinky, but only as long as I stayed away."  Sniffling she stayed silent for a while.

A blue light shone down on the despondent mare and Lina smiled, "You're right, time to stop dwelling on the hurts of the past.  After all those hurts gave me Dinky and Sparkler.  The Doctor and you have been my true family."

Rising to her feet, Lina made her choice, "I may fall, I may get hurt, I may make serious mistakes, but a lifetime of them, has made me capable of always getting back up with a smile and a laugh.  So I can get right back to doing what needs to be done. I mat not be able to do much, but I can do that."

The grey coated Pegasus mare slowly, carefully, put one hoof in front of the other. The blue glow strengthening as she stepped closer to the door. A door that had never been closed to her. A door that, for her would always be open. Her eyes set, her mind determined, her will absolute, Lina crossed the threshold, and together, the two sisters, long being in love with the same man, departed.

* * *

"You are crying. For what purpose your tears."

"Because darling, that was the most Beautiful ending. It set things up perfectly for the sequel.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a delinquent father to find. No one hurts MY dearest Lina like that."

But what of -"

"Oh, don't worry about those who locked them all away. I'll be sure to make absolutely, positively certain that they are adequately distracted until it is to late to stop the Oncoming Storm and those lovely little Valkyries. Oh, the things they will do, and the places they'll burn, it's going to be so much fun!"

* * *

After all had departed, after all had turned their eyes from that barren place, four stone statues gathered. Pegasus of beautiful, angelic countenance, each looking out upon a different direction. There they waited, they waited for the call, the call of the one who called them Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer then it should've. I can blame personal and technical difficulties, of which I have had many, but I won't. The truth is I allowed myself to get distracted and overwhelmed. I expect better of myself. So, for anyone reading this, I apologize that I was unable to get to this sooner. This is the last chapter. However the sequel I will be posting shortly. Before that I may go over and rewrite the first three chapters. I was never happy with them and after doing the few that I did here, I think that they can benefit from it. Or I may just go straight into Realizations II:


End file.
